1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solar cell module, solar cells are sealed in an encapsulant layer disposed between a light receiving-side protective member and a back-side protective member. For example, in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-36874), a white encapsulant layer to which a white pigment such as titanium oxide is added is disposed in a portion between solar cells and a back-side protective member. It has been proposed to improve output characteristics of a solar cell module by reflecting light that has passed between the solar cells off the white encapsulant layer to cause the light to enter the solar cells.